


needlepoint

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Body Piercing, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nakamaru wonders if the itch under his skin for some sort of change is the same sort of feeling that had compelled Koki to get his piercings.





	needlepoint

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

“Did that hurt?” Nakamaru asks suddenly, pointing to the shiny gem below Koki’s belly button.

“This?” Koki absently flicks it with his finger, and Nakamaru becomes mesmerized. “Naw, man, my tongue hurt worse.”

He sticks out his tongue for effect, and though he doesn’t wear the stud anymore, Nakamaru can see where it once was. He cringes at the thought of someone sticking a needle through his tongue. “I can imagine.”

“Yeah, and the old man made me take it out.” Koki looks bitter about it, and for good reason, Nakamaru thinks. If he went through all of that pain just to be told he had to remove it, he’d be mad too. “I just have to do it where no one will see now — well, no one on TV anyway.”

Nakamaru’s eyebrow rises. “Where _else_ are you pierced?”

“You really want to know?” Koki answers with a grin, and Nakamaru feels his face heat up as he turns to stare at the floor. “Why are you so interested in my piercings, anyway?”

“Just curious, is all,” Nakamaru says, trying to be evasive.

Koki doesn’t buy it, it seems, but he drops the subject. “If you ever do become more than just _curious_ , I’ll be glad to tell you whatever you want to know.” He takes his hands off of his belt, and almost as an afterthought adds, “You know you’d have to get it somewhere inconspicuous.”

Nakamaru nods, wondering if the itch under his skin for some sort of change is the same sort of feeling that had compelled Koki to get his piercings, known and hypothetical. Perhaps he will ask Koki more about it, maybe when he’s more sure of what it is that he wants.

He thinks about it when he gets home, looks up different piercings on the Internet and gauges their level of pain. Getting his ears pierced wasn’t too bad, and Massu has that cuff thing on his. Koki’s opinion is invalid since he’s a glutton for pain; he probably got off on being stuck with needles, especially in the unseen areas. Nakamaru shudders as he halts that line of thinking before it begins.

He gets to a certain set of piercings and feels an initial twinge at the sight, but it’s not entirely unpleasant. In fact, it’s a good feeling, the kind he associates with a nice pair of legs in a short skirt or maybe a breeze that seduces him just right, enough to make his nipples harden.

Then he imagines a needle going through them and they’re not the only thing that’s hard.

He closes his browser, adjusting himself through his pants as he considers it. They wouldn’t be visible to anyone; besides, he could probably get away having them.

Nakamaru files the information away for another day. It wouldn’t do to be hasty, and he’d be kidding himself if he thought he could have them done on a whim. Besides, he’d have to find a place that was both discreet and clean.

—–

“I can do it,” Koki approaches Nakamaru randomly, hands in his pockets.

“Do what?” Nakamaru replies without looking up from his textbook.

“Pierce your nipples,” Koki answers evenly, and Nakamaru drops his book right on his lap. It’s one of those heavy tomes, so it stings a bit.

“How…” Nakamaru starts, then remembers that Koki had just been using his computer. “Did you look at my Internet history?”

Koki rocks back and forth on his heels. “Maybe. But seriously, it’s easy. No worse than piercing ears. I can do it for you, it’ll be free, and, well. If anything happens, it won’t be some stranger.”

“What do you mean ‘if anything happens’?” Nakamaru exclaims, his heart racing at all of the possibilities. “What could happen that I wouldn’t want a stranger to see?”

“You could like it,” Koki answers simply, and all of Nakamaru’s tension seems to deflate at it being out in the open. “A lot.”

Nakamaru thinks of the possibilities, especially his initial reaction to the thought, and what Koki says makes sense. He’d much rather be around someone he trusts and has known for years than some stranger if something like _that_ were to happen.

“Think about it, and let me know. I can get everything we’ll need,” Koki says, and it’s the most serious Nakamaru’s seen him act lately.

Nakamaru shuts his textbook, decision already made. “I want to get it done. Just, tell me when you have everything, and we can meet up at one of our places.”

Koki nods, a smile playing around his mouth. “Do you have a preference for the jewelry?”

“I trust you, Koki.”

The way Koki’s smile turns into a smirk is only a little unsettling.

—–

They set the ‘appointment’ for the next time they’re both free, giving Koki time to set up but _not_ giving Nakamaru much time to change his mind. He tries not to think about it, but in doing so he ends up thinking about it _more_ , and he can’t decide what leaves him more uneasy – having needles go through his nipples or having an adverse reaction to it.

And each time he thinks about it, he feels a tingling in the aforementioned areas that’s only made stronger by the shirt rubbing against them. Before now, he didn’t pay much thought to his nipples; after years of abuse from Jin and Kame, they became less associated with sexual arousal, though he knows as well as anyone else that there’s a very thin line between pain and pleasure. Sometimes there’s not even a line at all.

Standing in front of his mirror, shirtless, Nakamaru brings his hands to his chest and gives a tentative pinch of his nipples, both at once. It’s not as bad as he expected it to be, and he pinches again, harder. His nipples harden, and his skin is flushed from his cheeks to his neck and chest. Nakamaru rolls them between his fingertips, cock twitching as he imagines what they’ll look like once they’re pierced.

For the moment, he abandons his self-exploration in favor of his growing erection. When he comes, eyes hooded and one hand braced against the mirror, Nakamaru thinks it’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.

—–

The day finally arrives, and Nakamaru can’t help feeling some anxiety. Koki arrives, a nondescript bag in hand as he enters Nakamaru’s apartment. He holds it up, smiling encouragingly as he says, “I figured you’d feel more comfortable here. Are you ready?”

Nakamaru swallows, his mouth seemingly gone dry with anticipation. “Yes,” he finally says as Koki takes a seat on the couch and begins unloading his bag onto the coffee table.

“Good.” Koki’s placed several wrapped items on the table. “Everything I brought has been pre-sterilized. The needles I’ll be using are one-time only; do you have an empty bottle I could use to throw everything away in?” he asks, completely matter of factly.

Nakamaru nods again. Koki pulls out a sealed bag and hands it to him. “Here’s the jewelry I picked out; once everything is healed anything should be fine. Maybe we could even go to the place I like getting all of my stuff from together.”

The plastic bag has a pair of steel rings that seem to have no opening, just beads. Nakamaru wonders how they’ll actually work, but nods his approval. “Will we be doing this now?”

Koki replies, “First I want to wipe down the table and make a clean work area. Then you’re going to take your shirt off for me, I’ll wash my hands, and then it’ll be time. I have to warn you, I’ve heard the second piercing hurts worse for some reason. You’ll be fine though.”

Nakamaru decides to help out by retrieving his cleaning supplies and the empty bottle, shoving his nervousness aside. He watches Koki methodically clean the coffee table and lay out a paper towel. He arranges his supplies in the order he’ll need them, keeping everything wrapped. Finally it’s time, and Koki stands, calling over his shoulder as he heads to the kitchen. “Shirt off, Yucchi!”

He pulls his t-shirt over his head, nipples already hardening, and listens as the water shuts off. Koki spends a few minutes studying Nakamaru’s chest, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he concentrates. He reaches behind himself, grabbing an antiseptic wipe and tearing it open. Nakamaru jumps at the cool contact as Koki swipes it around one nipple; Koki gets a fresh wipe for his other nipple and once he’s satisfied with his clean-up job he picks up and uncaps a marker. “I’ll need to make sure they’re even,” he whispers as Nakamaru holds still.

“Almost ready, Yucchi. I want you to lay back for me,” Koki says as he uses hand sanitizer before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. Nakamaru nods, settling back against his couch as he hears wrappers rustling. “Needless to say, no jumping, Yucchi, please. Just relax and listen to my voice.”

A few endless seconds pass, and then Koki is hovering above him. Koki pinches his nipple, just enough pressure to hold him steady as he lines up the needle. He barely holds the needle tip to his flesh, and Nakamaru can’t help but feel a rising wave of anticipation. Koki’s voice is soft as he whispers, “Deep breath, and… let it out.”

It’s just a brief flash of surprise, not as painful as he’d expected at all. Koki finishes placing the jewelry, then repeats the process on Nakamaru’s other nipple. It does hurt, much more, but it’s still nowhere near as unbearable as imagination had led him to believe. Nevertheless, adrenaline rushes through his veins as he lets out a surprised noise.

“How do you feel?” Koki asks, and his voice sounds faraway.

Nakamaru looks down at the two rings on his chest almost like they’re not really attached to him. “I’m okay…” he mutters, his tongue tripping over the words.

“You look kind of pale,” Koki observes. “Lay your head back.”

“I’m fine,” Nakamaru insists, but follows directions. All of the sudden he feels a pinch with each piercing, like his nipples have just realized they have something stuck through them. It doesn’t hurt, at least not in a bad way, and he tries not to squirm under Koki’s careful scrutiny.

“I’m going to clean them now,” Koki says, and Nakamaru wonders why it’s such a grand announcement until he feels the first swab of cold antiseptic to the piercings. The noise he makes is a very undignified, but Koki doesn’t seem fazed. “You’ll need to do this yourself a few times a day until they’re healed.”

“Okay,” Nakamaru replies, arching his back for reasons he doesn’t quite understand. “Thanks for doing this for me, Koki. You were surprisingly professional about it.”

“You’re welcome, but I don’t think we’re done.” A small pressure pokes one of the balls, and a mix of pleasure and pain surges through Nakamaru. “Though this is where the professionalism ends.”

Nakamaru shudders at the sensation as well as at what Koki is saying. Distantly he hears Koki snap the gloves off, and his unhindered touch grazes down the center of Nakamaru’s chest. Koki doesn’t waste time with propriety as one hand gropes him through his jeans as he whispers, “I figured you’d like it a lot, Yucchi, and so did I.”

He gasps as Koki squeezes him again, then tries to sit up. “Bedroom, Koki,” is all he manages to get out before Koki is hauling him up by his upper arms, rough but gentle as he avoids too much contact with the fresh piercings.

Nakamaru is walked backwards to his room, Koki carefully guiding him while nipping at his lips. He feels the backs of his legs hit the edge of the mattress and he falls back, bouncing slightly as Koki remains standing, eyes shimmering with lust. He fumbles with his zipper, pulling open his jeans as best he can. Koki leans over him, helping him to get out of them as well as yanking down his underwear.

“Now tell me how it feels,” Koki hisses, eyes burning on Nakamaru’s skin as he lifts one knee to the bed to crawl over him.

“It feels good,” Nakamaru answers, his chest rising and falling with quick breaths he didn’t know he was holding in. “It feels like they throb in time with my pulse, with every twitch of my cock. Did it feel good to pierce me?”

“Fuck yes,” Koki answers, then leans down for a bruising kiss. Instantly his tongue flicks Nakamaru’s lips open and Nakamaru’s head spins, hands rising to rest on Koki’s biceps.

They kiss roughly, Koki’s fingers returning to Nakamaru’s cock and stroking. Nakamaru groans, hips snapping into the touch, and his hands move to tug at Koki’s clothes until the other man harshly breaks their kiss to remove them.

Nakamaru’s nipples still sting from the piercings but it fuels his arousal, heightened by the air of the room as he feels Koki’s thighs on either side of his. His hands drop to Koki’s ass, kneading the flesh and pulling him closer, his touch lingering at the crease.

“Something you want, Yuichi?” Koki teases between kisses, his voice deep and promising.

“Yeah, there is,” Nakamaru gasps. “I wanna take you for a ride.”

Koki moans, and he mutters against Nakamaru’s lips. “Fuck yes, do you have lube?” he asks, writhing in Nakamaru’s hold.

“Bedside drawer. I want you to prep yourself right where you are.” Nakamaru’s words are vehement, and Koki groans as their cocks brush together when he leans toward the drawer.

Koki doesn’t waste any time, lubing his fingers and sliding two in at once. Nakamaru watches as he twists to reach, bucking up impatiently to tease him into going faster. “Tell me how it feels, Koki,” he orders, turning the tables somewhat.

“Yucchi, _fuck_ , I feel full from my fingers and powerful from piercing you,” Koki’s breath hitches a bit as he jerks against his own touch. “I’m almost ready.”

Moments later, Koki is sliding cool fingers against his cock and easing backwards onto him. Nakamaru grunts and plants his feet against the mattress.

Koki slides down onto him and it’s so hot, so tight, Nakamaru’s hips snapping without his permission. He watches Koki’s face for discomfort and only sees a little bit, struggling to keep from moving again until he’s settled.

“Yuichi…” Koki gasps, and Nakamaru’s nipples throb at the way his name sounds in that tone.

“You ready?” Nakamaru asks, and he’s only a little surprised at how desperate he sounds. It’s a fraction of how desperate he _feels_.

Koki nods, gasping for air like it’s an afterthought. “Yeah. Take me for a ride, Yucchi.”

Nakamaru’s hips rock again, this time by his order, and Koki bounces on top of him, gravity pushing Nakamaru deeper inside him. Arousal curls through all of his nerves, surging to his fingers and toes and finally his nipples, which heighten his sensation even more.

He feels as if every sensation begins and ends with the throbbing of his nipples and cock. Koki’s thighs work against his as he grinds himself down onto Nakamaru’s cock, and the feelings are almost too much.

“Yucchi,” Koki says, sweat beginning to form on his skin. “It’s so hard to keep from touching your nipples; it’s such a tease for me to have gotten to pierce them. I want to taste the metal against your skin.” His words trail off into moans as Nakamaru snaps his hips even harder.

The way Koki’s muscles clench around him is driving him closer to completion, and not without difficulty he forms a full sentence. “Get yourself off, Koki; I want to watch you come,” he orders.

Koki’s eyes slide shut as he wraps a hand around himself, rhythm faltering as his hand works counterpoint to his hips and he bends forward to press his lips to Nakamaru’s. Nakamaru digs his fingers into Koki’s thighs in order to pull him deeper onto his cock, and the way Koki’s insides flutter around him as his orgasms milks Nakamaru’s own release from him. He spills up into Koki, vision hazy as Koki’s mouth goes slack above his, as well as the flash twinge of Koki’s chest against his.

“How long,” Nakamaru asks breathlessly, his brain still mush from the clusterfuck of sensations coursing through him.

“Hmm?” Koki asks, leaning back enough to admire Nakamaru’s piercings. They twitch under his gaze and Nakamaru finds the rest of his words.

“How long until you can touch them?”

“Not until they’re healed,” Koki replies, looking put out about it as he runs a finger down Nakamaru’s heaving chest. “But then I can touch them all you’ll let me.”

“I’ll let you,” Nakamaru rushes to say, and Koki smiles.

“Will you let me pierce you again?” he asks quietly.

Nakamaru inhales sharply, feeling it in his nipples. “Maybe.”


End file.
